Asesina
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Lauren Malfoy sé fue de Hogwarts a causa de una pelea. Vuelve dos años después para volver a encontrarse a James Sirius Potter, el causante de su marcha. Al final los mortifagos consiguen que haya más amor en el mundo.


_Disclaimer: Algunos personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a J. ._

Sube al tren escarlata y mira por la ventana. El vapor que emana el mismo tren le deja distinguir con dificultad las siluetas de sus abuelos, primos y padres. Ella despega su nariz de la ventana y sé dirige a un compartimento. Encuentra uno vacío al final del tren y entra dejando su equipaje y a su pequeña serpiente. La serpiente escarlata sisea y ella sisea también haciendo que la serpiente asienta. Saca un libro y empieza a leerlo con pereza. El libro trata de la historia del histórico castillo dónde sé dirige, su segunda casa, Hogwarts. Va todo el viage sola, leyendo o hablando con su pequeña serpiente. Sé cambia de ropa cuándo el sol empieza a desaparecer.  
- Deberías empezar a bajar la maleta. - dice una voz que viene de una persona no visible para los demás. Su serpiente baja enrollándose en su brazo con suavidad. Ella hace lo qué le dice su hermosa serpiente, su única acompañante desde que sus amigas dejaron de hablarse.  
Un chico de pelo castaño entra de repente respirando entrecortadamente, la serpiente sé esconde con gran rapidez.  
- Frank- llama al chico que sé gira y le sonríe.  
- Perdona Lau...Asesina.- Sé disculpa él recordando que ella odia que la llamen por su nombre.- Escapaba de una fan algo loca, si sé puede llamar así a tu hermana cabreada.  
Ambos ríen y de repente el tren va parando. Bajan cogiendo el baúl de la chica y una gabia sin ocupar, la de la serpiente escarlata. Él sé separa de ella para subir a un carruaje dónde sé encuentran un chico de pelo desordenado, un chico muy bello de pelo rubio platinado, un pelirrojo de tez morena y un par de gemelos rubios de grandes ojos azules. Asesina mira mal el chico despeinado y el chico baja la mirada triste y algo avergonzado. Sube al próximo carruaje. Una chica muy pequeña y con el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color la miran. Asesina sonríe a la chica.  
- Lyra Wood , un honor. - dice tendiéndole una mano que Asesina acepta.  
- Asesina. - Dice sin mucho ánimo. Lyra abre la boca y los ojos cómo platos. - ¡Eres la capitana estrella de Gryffindor! - exclama la castaña.  
- Era, lo deje hace años. - Le recuerda a Lyra cerrando los ojos,  
- Dos años, el primer año en que lo dejaste James Sirius Potter cojio el control, ése año Gryffindor perdió la copa. El segundo año volvimos a perder, de nuevo contra Slytherin. - repasa Lyra más para si misma que para su acompañante. - Una lástima. Pasan lo que queda de trayecto en silencio, bueno la que calla es Asesina mientras Wood canta una canción muggle. Cuándo el carruaje para sé despide rápido y sin mirarselo mucho. Baja con elegancia y empieza a caminar. Su piel blanca resplandece un poco y cuándo sube la escalera que la lleva al Gran Salón su pelo largo y algo ondulado se mueve con el viento. Sé sienta en la mesa de los leones, su séptimo año ésta por empezar. Mira a la mesa de las serpientes. Dominique Weasley, con su melena pelirroja y sus ojos azules mira sin mirar a la mesa de los profesores. Sandra Nott sólo deja ver su pelo ocultando la cara en una nueva novela que le compraron por su cumpleaños supone ella. La última a la que mira es a Sara Zabini que habla con su hermano de algo que no puede oír. A su lado sé sienta uno de los gemelos que había en el carruaje en el que ha ido Frank. Ambos gemelos la saludan igual que todos los que sé van sentando a su alrededor pero ella no habré la boca. Come rápido y no escucha el discurso de McGonagall. Esa noche va rápido a su habitación. Allí coje un cuaderno y empieza a escribir una historia, otra de las muchas que tiene.

La mañana siguiente despierta con el sonido de cascabel que hace Cobra. Su amada serpiente mueve la cola cerca de su oreja. Sé levanta con pocas ganas de ir a clase. Coje un par de ratones que cazó en el " Nido Malfoy ", la mansión de su familia y sé los deja a Cobra. Bajando a la sala común no encuentra a nadie más que al chico castaño de pelo despeinado. Ella no lo mira, él a ella tampoco. James Sirius Potter es un fantasma en la vida de Asesina. Lo es ahora, antes no lo era recuerda ella con pesadez. En el comedor le dan su horario más temprano de lo que ella creía. Sé dirige a pociones con el ánimo abatido. Allí ve cómo sus amigas o mejor ex-amigas no la miran, entre ellas tampoco sé miran. Sonríe con amargura. Quiso unir a sus primas y mejor amiga con ella misma sabiendo que algo saldría mal. No sé escucho y ellas estuvieron a poco tiempo de perder la vida por su estupidez. Al salir de clase tiene el cerebro tan llenó que cuándo llego. Mira el horario viendo que le toca Futurología. A ella siempre le ha gustado y más aún le interesó cuándo vio a Dominique cojiendo una rama para sujetarse de caer por un precipicio. Luego de eso sus amigas sé pelearon por no sabe que bobada. Tanto Dominique, Sandra cómo Sara le dieron la oportunidad de quedarse con una de las tres. Ella no quiso decir que no a sus primas cojiendo a Dominique cómo su " hermana ". Dejar a su mejor amiga y a su prima de sangre para estarse con Sara tampoco era su idea preferida. Escoger a su sangre, su propia prima en lugar de a su mejor amiga o " prima " era para muchos lo que ella debería haber hecho pero también le había parecido una atrocidad. Así que sé fue por su propio camino. Ella sola contra el mundo había pensado ése día. Al llegar a la sala que daba a la trampilla para subir a la camera de Trelawley sé despertó de su insomnio. En la clase por poco no sé durmió haciendo que su profesora sé enfadara. A la hora de comer sé fue a su habitación para tocar la flauta que le había regalado un tío suyo. Esa flauta encantaba a Cobra que hacía lo que la flauta le transmitía. Saltándose las clases de la tarde sé quedo allí tocando el instrumento y escribiendo en el cuaderno que emanaba una dulce olor a vino.

La mañana siguiente, Asesina despierta temprano. Luego de darse una ducha y ponerse el uniforme coje su escoba y subiendo a ella salta por la ventana. Vuela por encima el castillo hasta la torre de Astronomía. A un par de minutos de estarse escribiendo oye unos pasos que suben por las escaleras.  
Sonriente y con el pelo más despeinado que nunca, James Sirius Potter sé encuentra con Asesina apoyándose sentada en una pared escribiendo en su mágico cuaderno. Ella no lo mira, no quiere ver de nuevo la cara de ése idiota que la había herido hacía dos años. Él fue quien izó que sé fuera por dos años a la escuela francesa de Beuxbatons. Él la mira, Asesina nota su mirada pero no le hace ningún caso. James no sé esta allí mucho rato cosa que ella agradece. Le trae malos recuerdos tenerlo cerca, mirarlo o sentir su mirada sin sentido. Pero sin pronóstico él la pone feliz, le vienen recuerdos de unos momentos que ella no quería olvidar y hace que su aroma la pone en un estado de tranquilidad que ella sin dudar agradece mentalmente. No quería recordar la pelea que habían tenido en cuarto curso. Sus ojos sé humedecían al recordarlo. Y ella no lloraba, no desde ése día en qué Andromeda murió. - ¿ Éstas bien ? - pregunta una vocecita de niña a Asesina. Ella levanta su mirada para encontrarse con Lyra Wood que la mira con preocupación. Asiente mientras sé limpia los ojos haciendo un siseo casi inaudible. - No lo creo, he leído la historia. - Asesina la mira pero no dice nada. Lyra sonríe. - Me gusto mucho. ¿Quién es la protagonista?  
- Es mi abuela. En ella me he centrado cómo personaje pero es la historia de una amiga mía. Antigua amiga. - Sé corrije mientras Lyra asiente. Mira la hora, las diez y algo. Sé ha saltado Transformaciónes. Eso le preocupa.  
- ¿ Dónde fuiste éstos dos años? - vuelve a preguntar Lyra ahora apoyada en la barandilla del balcón.  
- Francia. - responde ella con poco entusiasmo. - Porque quería. - dice rápidamente antes que Wood pregunte de nuevo.  
- No es verdad, té peleaste con James Potter porque él y los demás del equipo sólo jugaban los partidos pero no hiban a entrenar. Luego también té fuiste porque Weasley, Nott y Zabini sé pelearon y no querías fallar a ninguna de las tres. - dice Lyra sorprendiéndola.  
- No fue por quidditch y fue porque ponía a las chicas en peligro además de qué sé pelearon. No sé porque. - Lyra asiente. Asesina nota un revoltijo en su estómago y no es debido a qué no a comido nada.  
- ¿ Por qué té llaman Asesina ? - Pregunta la chica Wood con miedo en su voz. Asesina sonríe y niega con la cabeza haciendo entender que no dirá nada.  
Sé levanta con pesadez y vuelve a montar en su escoba. Vuela hasta llegar a su habitación dónde sé encuentra a Cobra tirada en el suelo sin vida. Su sangre ésta por todo el suelo. Una nota se encuentra en su cama, al leerla sus piernas fallan y cae al suelo.

La mañana siguiente, Asesina sé levanto con el cuerpo de Cobra a su lado. Sus ojos pasaron del normal marrón/verde/ gris a los ojos de su licantropa interior. Dejando un aullido de dolor sé levantó y sé empezó a vestir. Varias cartas de los profesores donde le ponían los deberes sé dejaron notar debajo de la puerta que daba al pasadizo. Empezó ha hacer todos los deberes. A mediodía bajo a la sala común. La encontró toda destrozada con varias notas amenazantes a su alrededor. Allí también habían compañeros de casa. Una muchacha pelirroja, conocida por ser la hija del Ministro le alargo una nota dónde ponía: Morirás antes de lo que crees, Asesina.  
Sintiendo cómo algo quería poseerla bajo a almorzar. Noto las miradas de reproche de muchos leones, miradas de pena de los tejones, las águilas que la miraban cómo si hubiera matado a alguien y las serpientes que la miraban cómo si de una intrusa sé tratara.  
La directora sé levantó de su silla pidiendo un silencio a los presentes, los alumnos obedecieron.  
—Bien alumnos, debo decirles que no irán fuera de los muros de éste castillo por unos días.- murmullos era lo único que hacía menos vacío el silencio que sé extendía en la mayoría de personas del gran comedor. - También quiero decirles que vigilen porque la señorita Lyra Wood ha sido secuestrada por unas personas misteriosas.  
Asesina notó un revoltijo de culpa en su interior. Sé levantó ante la mirada de todo el mundo y empezó a caminar hacía los establos del castillo. Allí en su cuadra sé encontró a Abraxas, su caballo negro. Montándolo sin silla hizo que el animal empezará a correr por los prados hasta llegar al bosque. —Vuelve sólo, Abraxas. - Le dice ella al caballo que sé gira y empieza a cabalcar.

Empieza a caminar por el bosque intentando encontrar el olor de Lyra con sus ahora pocos poderes licántropos.  
—No dejare que té metas en problemas. - Dice una voz conocida a la vez que la persona que le pertenece ésa voz la agarra por la muñeca. Ella intenta soltarse en vano y finalmente sé gira para toparse con los ojos de James Sirius Potter mirándola.  
—Puede morir y no dejaré que pasé. -Dice ella simplemente. Él la suelta y rodea su cintura con un brazo al cuál ella golpea intentando ésta vez con éxito, quedar libre.  
—Vamos los dos entonces. - Dice él pasando delante y empezando a caminar.  
Asesina sabe que enfrentarse al chico Potter sólo puede empeorar las cosas. Decide callar y seguirlo. —¿Es por aquí? - pregunta él y ella sonríe oliendo el aire. Lo que huele no le gusta pero asiente y el chico empieza a caminar. - Té fuiste.  
Ella sé para bruscamente al oír al chico, él sé gira mirándola con ésa mirada de color chocolate.  
—Lo notaste. - Dice ella con tono brusco y él la mira sin mirar. Baja su mirada pero ella inmune a que el chico le de pena pasa por su lado y empieza a caminar de nuevo para encontrar a la chica Wood.  
—¿Que hize? - pregunta James cuándo llegan a un claro. Asesina lo mira con una ceja en alto.-Porqué no lo sé. Nos peleamos y no entendí nada. Ésa noche yo... No sé.- dice él mirándola con algo de suplica.  
—Me llamaste mortifaga, asesina y no sé que más. Me heriste, Potter. - le contesta ella.  
—Acertó en una cosa por lo menos. - dice una figura encapuchada. James y Asesina sé giran al oírla y ella compone una mueca de asco al ver que otras tres figuras sé acercan.  
—Wood - susurra James cuándo ve que una figura trae a una chica castaña que parece mal herida.  
—¿Que hacemos con la chica? - pregunta una voz ronca. Asesina tiembla un poco. La figura gira su rostro oculto hacía ella. —Greyback, Dolohov, Lestrange. - los saluda Asesina. - Darle la chica a Potter y yo no haré nada. Empezó a sacar la varita con media sonrisa en la cara al ver que todos daban un paso atras. Lestrange dejo a la chica Wood detrás de un árbol a la vez que James sé perdía detrás suyo. Ella levantó la varita y gritó "Avada Kedavra". Un rayo verde sé dirigió hacía Rabastan Lestrange que sin poder protegerse cayó cuándo el rayo impacto en su pecho. Los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar maleficios hacia ella. Asesina cómo un felino esquivaba todos los rayos que le lanzaban. Alguien lanzo chispas rojas y ella empezó a correr en dirección al castillo. En la entrada, Minerva McGonagall la esperaba al lado de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, James Sirius Potter, Oliver Wood y Harry Potter.  
Astoria al ver a su hija corrió a abrazarla seguida por su marido.  
—Lauren, ¿donde té habías metido?- preguntó Astoria y sin esperar respuesta volvió ha hablar.-Podrias haber muerto, dios.  
—Tenia que salvar a Lyra. Los mortifagos la habian cojido. Además mataron a Cobra.- Su madre ahoga un grito y Asesina mira a su padre.  
—¿Quien té pide que té metas en tantos líos? - pregunta Astoria.  
—Su corazón.- Responde su padre. - I su horrible cabezota tan terca.  
Los tres sé abrazan. Cuándo sé separan, Asesina mira a James que le guiña un ojo. —Mate a Antonin Dolohov. - suelta ella sin pensar y su padre la mira horrorizado.

La mañana siguiente, Lauren "Asesina" Malfoy con sólo despertar recueda los ojos chocolate de James. Baja en seguida a la sala común pera dirigirse a la torre de Astronomía. Allí sé encuentra a James. Él sé gira para mirarla y ella sonríe. Sé hacerca a él poco a poco.  
—¿ Ahora me perdonas ? - dice el rodeandola con sus brazos. Ella sé acerca haciendo que sus narizes sé toquen. — Claro, Jaime. - dice antes que sus labios sé junten el un pequeño beso.


End file.
